


感官过载

by ChristineBassoon



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Count Zero, M/M, PWP, The Foundation Series
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineBassoon/pseuds/ChristineBassoon
Summary: 小心辨认跟你搞上的到底是科技产品还是真人。 *灵感源自零伯爵与银河帝国*双教授，极客艾瑞克*祝食用愉快





	1. Chapter 1

艾瑞克对着查尔斯干了整整三个月——哦，抱歉，准确地说是“查尔斯拟感投影装置”。

“查尔斯”是银河系核心区最畅销的拟感投影软件之一，其人物原型查尔斯·泽维尔并不是万众瞩目的明星，而是帝国里最有名的心理史学教授。别问我为什么，一个书卷气的教授会同意自己成为万兆人口的虚拟性爱对象。他开始只同意以教授身份现身于心理史学教材，后来因为形象过于出众，又或是树敌太多，一部正规的教学软件居然被极客EL改写为性爱用途，并在首府川陀小范围传播开来。与泽维尔教授合作的快银软件公司反应也相当迅速，就在EL发布查尔斯试行版后的一个月，它破天荒推出了成人用软件——原型正是让川陀地下软件商爱得发狂的那位查尔斯·泽维尔。一句老话，商业巨头从不跟信用币过不去。

有人欢喜有人愁，并不是每个星球都有购买这款软件的权利。昔日得意洋洋的川陀人，资源总能第一时间拿到手的川陀人如今对快银公司恨到了极致，因为它居然答应查尔斯“查尔斯成人系列软件将永不设立川陀贩卖点”的要求！当然，在星际旅行这么便捷的今天，他们总会有机会买到的……

此刻，事件的主角之一，极客艾瑞克·兰榭尔正忙着干“查尔斯”——那个在投影单元中忙于脱衣服的男青年。艾瑞克叼着笔盘腿坐在投影区中央，身后是悬浮在空中的四块激光屏幕，查尔斯在他前方跳着钢管舞，全身赤裸。

艾玛穿过投影区，经过查尔斯身边时像对付小狗一样拍拍他的头，结果被艾瑞克狠狠瞪了一眼。“他只是个投影！”艾玛没好气地说着，把两块更大的激光屏幕调动出来，穿过艾瑞克的身体直甩到对面。

“你这样甩屏幕，我也不会痛啊。”他摆出非常赖皮的摊手姿势。

“我以我高贵的脑袋发誓，我很快就会研制出一款带有痛感效果的空中成像装置。事实上，瑞雯和汉克已经在搭建模型了。”

“哦。”艾瑞克并未在意，反而勾着食指让查尔斯爬过来。他的眼睛一直盯着投影左右晃动的老二。

“我的天，”艾玛翻查着曾经删除的数据，“这什么鬼，猫科动物的尾巴和耳朵！女用内裤和丝袜……”

“你觉不觉得他真人的唇还要红一点？眼睛更蓝一点？”艾瑞克问一旁忙着调试的艾玛，眼睛一直盯着趴在他面前的查尔斯，然后奖赏般地摸摸那个肉嘟嘟的下巴，把手指探进他的口腔，色情地搅动着。查尔斯顺从地舔着他的手指，浅蓝色的眼睛纯真又专注地向下看着。

“我知道女性为主要购买群体，但快银公司为了满足女性需求而调高他男性特征这一点显然不可取，也不够科学。”他调出旧查尔斯的形象，顿时投影区又出现了一个裸体男性，又一个查尔斯。艾瑞克把空余的手插进新投影的发间，拨弄了几下，又滑到腰边，捏了捏他的屁股。

艾瑞克接着说，“查尔斯的体毛并没有这样多，特别是胸前和腿部；他的手臂应该是光滑的，肤色也不应该调黑两度。肌肉这块我就不清楚了，鉴于他从来都穿着那些西装——对了，他的阴茎也没有这样大……”

“你怎么知道？”

“上厕所的时候不小心看到。”他脸不红心不慌。

“死变态。”艾玛暗骂一句，“老娘忙着帮你输入动作代码、除去体感模拟的bug，你却在想他的外貌够不够科学、老二够不够大这些非技术类元素。泽维尔教授要知道你这个操作系教授天天意淫他，还敢跟你说话？啧啧啧。”

“我和他几乎每天都在图书馆聊天。”

“都是些学术问题。”

“我很快要跟他共同研究一个项目……”

“然而都不敢告诉人家自己有多想和他上床，是吗。”

“学分，艾玛。”艾瑞克冷冷地说，“你还想毕业吗？”

“我想我要让瑞雯提醒一下她的教授哥哥。”

“哎呀。”艾瑞克手一抖，一个屏幕在空中碎成了粉末。他装作惊讶，捂着口说，“我刚才好像不小心把你的小黄文实名发到肖校长的邮箱里了。”

“艾瑞克——！！”

可怜的艾玛哟，以后可要好好挑选一个靠谱的博士导师了。

 

* *

 

艾瑞克发誓，当初制作查尔斯初版只是为了兴趣，或是为了报复。查尔斯钻研的心理史学实际就是古人说的心灵感应，而掌握这种技能的人实在太过讨厌了——有时候，如果你想某事想得过于着迷，他们就会“一不小心”听到你的心声，这对隐藏着巨大秘密的艾瑞克来说是个定时炸弹。

他是川陀大学的操作系教授，未来的舰长、船员、技工、飞船设计师都是他的学生，但他志不在此。他总希望搞破坏，弄个大新闻，最好把眼中钉——那个看似忠于帝国却又暗打算盘的笑脸虎肖校长撵走。早在大学时期，他建立起地下软件兄弟会，专门破解商业巨头的产品。所以，一到晚上、一到周末，他就成为网络空间中那位神奇的极客EL。身份的双重性让他不得不远离查尔斯，可是查尔斯的那个把戏——心理史学——或者是什么心灵感应，从哪种程度来说，都会使兄弟会步入险境。他需要让这个男人停下、或是暂停研究一段时间。

但对查尔斯的防备终止于查尔斯妹妹瑞雯。她加入了兄弟会。

然后，对查尔斯、或是“查尔斯”软件的研究，一切都变了味。

 

* * 

 

外头打了个雷，艾瑞克昏昏沉沉地醒了过来。他花了一整晚调试查尔斯二版，然后不断纠结这个作品到底要不要放出去——这个查尔斯过于真实、过于美好，而他只想独享。

他爬出床，睡眼惺忪地对着镜子刷了个牙，正要走去厨房，却发现客厅投影单元位置那个穿着灰色西装的查尔斯·泽维尔正盯着他。他十指交缠，写意地放于交叠的双腿之上，灰色西装裤和黑色牛津皮鞋间露出了一小截线条优美的小腿，它们包裹在光滑的黑色丝袜之下，不允许露出一点肉色。艾瑞克每天都会在查尔斯的办公室或者大学图书馆见到这副模样的查尔斯，又保守又色情。

“奇怪，我昨晚没关电吗？”他毫无形象地抄着自己蓬松得像鸟窝的头发，挠了挠自己的后脑勺。“不过最后调试的形象的确是这个没错。”只穿着一件白色V领短袖上衣和一条灰色四角内裤的艾瑞克向装置做了一个“来”的手势，激光屏幕随即出现在眼前。

“显示昨晚10点到现在的一切记录。”艾瑞克需要确保装置没有受到污染，毕竟每天试图攻破他网络堡垒的人和组织实在太多太多了。看完后他在混乱的桌旁拿了个杯子（上面放着一堆有关查尔斯的电子杂志和人体素描图），拧开水龙头盛了一些，又光脚走向查尔斯。

“嗨，查尔斯。”艾瑞克在他对面坐下来，松开杯子上的尾指指向查尔斯。“你能为我跳支舞吗？”

“抱歉，兰榭尔教授，跳舞不是我的专长。”他冷冰冰地回答着，挪起屁股远离艾瑞克。这很好，艾瑞克心想，比起其它软件，这个真实地还原了原型的性格。

“那什么是你的专长？”艾瑞克笑了，放下杯子，把查尔斯挤到沙发扶手边——温度和触感都非常真实。他的手掌包裹住查尔斯的后颈，拇指细细摩挲着对方颈侧的一块皮肤，光裸的大腿紧贴着西装裤，腰贴着薄薄的西装外套。脉搏感和毛孔，发尾的湿润感，还有让人发痒的绒毛和吐气！噢，他要给艾玛加分。“教书吗？”他凑到查尔斯脸旁。

查尔斯脸红了，耳尖充着血。“当然，”他推开艾瑞克，“别闹，今天我是和你讨论课题，你让我来的，不是吗？”

“有关人体生理的课题吗？”艾瑞克打断了他。他每天都在学校幻想着对查尔斯这么说，现在就权当预习吧。

“你到底想干什么？”完美的投影说，喉结颤动了一下。艾瑞克一直盯着他的嘴唇，觉得今天投影的颜色简直让他满意到尖叫。玫瑰粉色，似乎还有薄荷润唇膏的味道。

“啊……我想做什么你知道的。”艾瑞克带着他的手压在自己的内裤上，那儿已经有一个小小的金字塔，塔尖还有点儿湿。

“你想……？”艾瑞克用鼓励的目光看着他说下去。对方咽了下口水。“操我……？”他说完羞涩地笑了笑，“得了吧。”

“答对了。”艾瑞克称赞道，然后听到想象中那些夹杂着害羞和惊愕的颤音和喘气。他站起身来，右膝陷在对方大腿旁的海绵里，左腿则忙着侵入双腿中的空间，双手开始捏着对方的耳廓。他把一股热气吹进查尔斯的右耳，然后吮吸着耳垂、吮吸着颈侧，又回到唇上。他的作品真是完美，艾瑞克想着一边用赞赏的目光打量着查尔斯的脸蛋和颈部曲线。

“教授。”他说。

身下的查尔斯就像被人按了个开关，他轻喘着气软倒在沙发上。他的唇亮晶晶的。“不……”他双手推着艾瑞克的脸，手心却被艾瑞克一遍又一遍舔着，“别那么叫我。”

“不喜欢吗？”艾瑞克双手按在他脑袋两侧，俯身看着他。那双蓝眼睛四处移动，就是不肯直视他。艾瑞克哄骗他脱下西装，然后一手扔在地上，开始解那件白色衬衫的扣子和西装裤上的皮带。  
“先闭上眼睛吧。”

查尔斯没有说话，但用拱起的西装裤回应了艾瑞克。他闭上了眼睛。

艾瑞克捏起查尔斯的手腕——所以快银公司的工程师肯定让他全身脱光光了，要不尺寸为何这样精确——一想到人物尺寸的主要提供方是快银公司他就心痛。艾瑞克让查尔斯的右手搭在自己的后颈上，而他开始用舌头舔着教授粉色的眼睑和褐色的睫毛，右手探进查尔斯的内裤中，手指沿着冠状沟抚摸，绕着龟头弹拨。这个尺寸和软硬度与他想象的一模一样，噢天才艾瑞克！他心里大叫着。

“别……别碰！”查尔斯剧烈地撞在沙发背上，却发现无路可退。然后他才意识到自己的双手还挂在艾瑞克后颈，于是又拼命把身子撑起来，试图用下身贴紧艾瑞克的手。他哈着气，嘴里胡乱地哼着。“那里……不对……对……这里……”

“坏孩子。”艾瑞克用左手把他推回沙发上，跪在沙发前，头埋在他的双腿之间。查尔斯皮鞋上的系带被艾瑞克解开，鞋子被扔到一旁；内裤下端的吊带袜扣子也被扯掉，脚底是艾瑞克手指的触感。他的舌头又回到查尔斯的颈边。

“我不知道你真的会穿吊带袜。”

“袜子会滑下去的……”查尔斯扭着头低声说，“求你了，别再挠我的脚底。”

艾瑞克的舌头大肆侵占着查尔斯的唇，缠住他的舌，鼻子碾压着鼻子，额头撞着额头，右手也没闲下来。“下身湿透了。前液是菠萝味的吗……我的呢？尝到了吗？”他用手指把黏液涂在查尔斯和自己唇上。他的手心又继续在查尔斯龟头打转，痒得查尔斯两脚乱蹬，十指陷在艾瑞克的腰后。他的手有这么小吗？感觉要抓不住自己了。

艾瑞克开始用食指和中指点着查尔斯马眼漏出的前液，滑向后穴。“这里呢？”

查尔斯昂头难受地呜咽了一声，脚趾想要攀住艾瑞克的小腿却又被碍事的西装裤裤脚挡住。他隔着丝袜拼命摩挲着艾瑞克腿上曲卷的腿毛，不耐烦地扭动着下身。

艾瑞克终于把查尔斯的老二掏了出来，轻轻地吸了一口，用鼻尖埋在他打湿的耻毛间。“好甜。”

“阿！”查尔斯短促地叫了一声。

艾瑞克这个混蛋。

“没想到你喜欢这个模式。”查尔斯胸前一片潮红，细碎的头发黏在额边。他呻吟着睁开眼睛，从艾瑞克身上退下去，像一条蛇一样灵活地摊在地面，抱住了艾瑞克的头。他狠狠地咬了一口艾瑞克的舌头，一下子站了起来。“就会折腾人。”

下一刻查尔斯就把艾瑞克推到沙发上了。

艾瑞克惊呆了。然后他看着查尔斯把褪到一半的西装裤和连着吊带的内裤往地上蹭掉，右脚一跨，直接跨坐在艾瑞克的双腿之上，滑溜溜的袜子紧贴着他的大腿，发硬的老二顶着他的小腹。查尔斯急躁地扯掉他那件傻气的白色短袖上衣后，一边舔着唇一边掏出了艾瑞克的老二。那根冒着青筋的肉棒一下子弹了出来。

“天啊艾瑞克，你可闷骚死了。我等不及。”投影用拇指来来回回碾压着艾瑞克的马眼，四指圈住他完全立起的老二，上上下下地撸动着。“你到底是怎么忍的，我可想不明白。你应该早些走到我的面前，大力想着这些。”

艾瑞克一定是下身充血得厉害，要不他怎么会觉得投影身上的味道会这么和谐——薄荷须后水，西柚味洗发水，古龙香水，全是查尔斯的味道？他可不记得输入气味拟感方程时有过这种搭配，至少——至少是随机的。

这程序肯定哪里出错了，查尔斯不应该是主动的一方，虽然他承认查尔斯在讲台上和实验中都极富侵略性。等他反应过来，查尔斯撅起臀部，抓着他的老二，开始往自己的后穴里塞。

“等等——”艾瑞克没有加这么大胆的东西！他一手扶着查尔斯的腰，一手按住查尔斯在他老二上的手，“润滑——”老天啊，拟感过程中如果他的小艾瑞克断了，现实中的他也要承受这种痛感的——“给我等等！不可以！”他大喊着。投影笑得甚是邪恶，小小的鼻音加上压抑的咳嗽声，很有查尔斯的风格。

“怎么不可以。”

“你……没有润滑！会伤到你……我的！”

“我可不知道你喜欢什么味道的，我就选了无味道的润滑剂了。”投影——这个如幻似真的查尔斯——他的后穴，下一秒就吞进了他整条老二，那柔软的两片臀瓣，正一下一下撞击着他的阴囊，两颗小球陷进去又松开。

“顺带一提，我已经扩张过了。”好吧，软件还配合了他“安全性交”的原则。不过，他不记得他或者艾玛有写过这类的代码啊。

查尔斯里头又软又热，紧紧地包裹着他，就像想象中的一样美好——等等，他不记得他给他的投影设置了自动润滑的功能——查尔斯上下骑起来了——妈的，他的脑袋要爆炸了，肢体动作流畅度声音还原度体感反射外观皮肤着装……他一边在想程序到底哪里出了错，老二一边很争气地享受起来。这太真实了。这挤压感，这热度，这声音。他看见查尔斯伸出的舌尖，刷过自己上排牙齿又扫过嘴唇，大喊着软糯的“Bravo”；又或者睁着眼睛，前后摆动腰身，双手探进艾瑞克发间，让艾瑞克的嘴鼻贴在自己胸前，撞击着自己的敏感点。

“嗯……那里……”艾瑞克托着查尔斯的臀，听着他的声音变化，加快频率抽插着那个特定的地方。所以敏感点被艾玛设置成自我探索的一部分了？查尔斯的老二不时刷过他的小腹，那双又软又热的小白手带着艾瑞克的右手滑过查尔斯全身，让他的手指触到变硬的乳头，他濡湿的耻毛，他发热的茎身，他冰凉的臀部，然后又用手指沾染了前液送到艾瑞克嘴里搅拌，让对方大声地吮吸着。

查尔斯露出八颗牙齿，哼哼地笑着问艾瑞克。“是不是菠萝味？”

“等等……”艾瑞克觉得自己要融化在查尔斯体内了，他快到了，“菠萝味，还有很多味道……”——不对，是这个完美的程序——这些在性爱中调情的话，艾玛到底在数据库里放了多少个资源？

艾瑞克满脑子的数据溢出。

这太棒了，艾瑞克听着查尔斯的呻吟声，脑袋中闪过了查尔斯的各种姿势——他还要尝试很多很多遍——对，我不能把软件交出去。不能。他还要加上背景，对，各种各样的……

学校图书馆面向后山的窗户怎样？把他紧紧地钉在那里。

“快开门，补丁程序太大，我直接搬来了。”艾玛的声音从外面传来，“为什么补丁要靠这个机器输入？重死……”

等等。补丁？搬来？艾玛？

艾瑞克贴着查尔斯的头，从查尔斯纠缠的舌头中退了出来，斜眼看了下地面的开关。OFF状态。OFF。OFF。等等，那身上这个怎么回事——老天，不会吧——这些味道、这些手感、这些颜色原来都是真的，不是拟感的假象？可是查尔斯是怎么进来的？他不记得……

“开门！你除了在家干查尔斯还能去哪！别装了！”

哦，该死的。眼前的查尔斯正笑眯眯地看着他，双手搂着他的后颈，两人的下体紧紧贴在一起。查尔斯舔着他的眼窝，热气呼在他脸上。

“万磁王？”查尔斯说。

万磁王是他在兄弟会中的称号，投影查尔斯不可能知道这个名字。

“要我大叫吗，兰榭尔教授。”查尔斯的声音下一秒就出现在他脑中，然后他恶意地抬高了自己的身体。艾瑞克全身顿时充满了空虚感。

“不——”他惊恐地说着，慌乱得像被教授点名批评开小差的学生，“她不会知道我们在家的。”他低声说着。

查尔斯一下子坐了下去，快感如洪水般重新包围着艾瑞克，一股热浪顿时冲上了脑袋，下身的火山正准备爆发。他倒吸了一口气，“唔——查——查尔斯你——”

“想象一下，艾瑞克，”查尔斯捂住了他的口，堵住了他用力的叫声，脸颊贴着脸颊，“你的老二在我后面捅来捅去，发出淫荡的水声。啪嗒啪嗒——啪嗒啪嗒——你是不是每次见我的时候都想了好多次了？顺带一提，那个火山的比喻不错。”

“别说了，我难受死了——动快些——闭嘴——让我专心。”

“每次在学校看见我都想扒下我的衣服，希望在我的学生面前射得我全身都是。是不是想过让我在图书馆双腿大开，就在面山的那个窗边，把我钉在上面，拍我的屁股……”

“我……”

“想要用你的老二塞进我的嘴，让我说不了话，被你的精液呛得流出眼泪。然后你把老二抽出来后，我又咳得满面通红。”

“噢，别说……”艾瑞克羞耻地用双手覆上自己的脸，然而查尔斯的意识正无孔不入地入侵着，他努力避开想象调试查尔斯二版的每个场景。

“想舔遍我的每处地方。想嗅我的耻毛。想当众做爱。”查尔斯一字一句地说出来，艾瑞克就抽动得更是厉害，好像靠用力挤压进查尔斯的身体，查尔斯就不会把他下流的小秘密说出来一样。  
“教——授？”查尔斯说着，看着艾瑞克双手紧搂住他的上身，贴着查尔斯的头大口吸着气，想要把两人交融在一起——他喷溅出一股黏糊糊的热流，电流从马眼开始流遍全身，流到指尖，流到脚尖。

“混蛋，你射里头了。”

艾瑞克在眩晕和热汗中听到查尔斯的忠告。他感受到查尔斯的后穴正剧烈收缩着，夹在两人身体间查尔斯那条发硬发热的老二正顶在他腹上，冰凉的液体正从紧贴的地方流下来。然后脑中全是查尔斯高声的呻吟和大叫的“艾瑞克艾瑞克艾瑞克”，海豚滑溜溜的尾部、流动的牛奶、他全身赤裸在公寓中、老二撞击大腿的画面在艾瑞克脑中不断闪过。

噢，他这次不会嘲笑心理史学教授高潮中的通感啦。

艾瑞克吻着查尔斯的鼻子从对方身体里退了出来。

“闭嘴，艾瑞克。”查尔斯说着，任由艾瑞克把他横抱起来。“快点让艾玛进来完善你的查尔斯。”

“什么？”艾瑞克再一次被查尔斯的创意所击倒，“你就这么想自己成为大众情人？”

“对不起，我让汉克做了个艾瑞克，已经让兄弟会放出去了。这是补偿。”

 

* *

 

当他打开门，正方体的读取机上有一张雪白的纸条。

“你俩终于搞上了。”

落款是艾玛、瑞雯和汉克三人龙飞凤舞的签名。

 

完


	2. 重力陷阱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 飙车的艾瑞克和爱死新花样的查尔斯。

让艾瑞克驾驶是个极大的错误，坐在副驾驶位的查尔斯如是想，不过这么说来，他答应坐上这辆车也算是原罪了。

查尔斯的右手正握紧车顶的扶手，骨节发白、青筋凸起，左手五指深深抠进座椅的破沙发里头，可这举动完全没给他带来什么安全感。钢铁造的群山在脚下，人造天空在头上，只有四面漏风、天晓得还有没有急救功能的老爷车包围着他们。

头上豆大的汗又多了一颗——他们遇到了第一个可怕的高低重力转换区。看在谢顿份上，他实在没想到艾瑞克是真这么做了，在川陀这个人口密集的人造钢铁之星，他居然胆敢在这个复杂的重力场中驾驶老掉牙的空中飞车！

川陀的公共交通本就足够发达，个人出行早已不必借助人力控制的飞车。据历史记载，川陀在飞车正式投入使用的两百年间，事故率上升了百分之六十六点六，这个数字在远古的人类社会是个不详的象征。这都得怪最开始那群没脑的臣子和科学家，好好一个星球，怎么就分了这么多不同的重力区呢？当然，皇帝陛下总是英明的。

两人的飞车如今正在堪称“死亡重力流”的地段行驶。

“这段是禁区，艾瑞克！”查尔斯大叫，姿势扭曲得有如一只背朝地面的甲鱼，“当年飞车盛行的年代，这里也禁止通行！”飞车突然向右倾侧，他的头几乎伸出了窗外。底下的万丈深渊——金属建筑如同巨兽般准备吞噬他们的飞车。查尔斯右手奋力按着车门上那个小小的按钮，想把全开的车窗调上。从那个击打按钮的频率来看，查尔斯的恐惧绝不是装出来的。

“车窗控制器坏了。再说，关上不关上也没多大区别啊。”

飞车又颠簸了一下，这次轮到艾瑞克把头伸出窗外，差点撞到一条废弃的连接桥。艾瑞克把车扶正后高兴地露出了两排牙齿。

“当然有区别啊，”心理史学教授把脑中图片云分享出去了——分别是飞车从高空坠进河流、两人躯体砸个稀巴烂和半透明屏幕上的新闻头条“川陀大学两教授疑触犯交通法，于五号惨死”。“刺激和玩命的差别很大。而且，关上车窗给我一种心理安慰，至少我们会跟车子一块掉下去而不是飞出窗外，这样起码还有救。你懂吗。”

“我不懂。”简直对牛弹琴，“还有，提醒你，只有川陀的皇宫才有草坪和河流。”

“那不是重点，重点是我快吓尿了。”

“得了吧，你爱死这感觉了。第一次超空间迁跃时你还不顾我警告试图把脑袋感官力放到最大呢，那时候你就不怕脑袋爆炸？”

“不知者无畏。”

“找点事做转移注意力就好了，谁叫他们把基地设在这么隐藏的地方。”查尔斯惊恐地看着艾瑞克双手从方向盘中慢慢松开，插进了他两腿之间，同时上身凑了过来。

查尔斯的脸越发地白了。

“噢，操。请告诉我方向盘……”

“就连方向盘都是没用的，亲爱的，如果你要问。”艾瑞克用指背抹去他额上的冷汗，“如果你还记得我之前告诉你的能力，操纵金属的能力。”

“我以为只是把汤勺弄弯之类的骗人玩意。”

“你有你的小花招，我有我的。”他说，“记得那个传说的变种人故事吗？可能我是他们的后裔。”

“也就是说你能把整个川陀掀个底咯，”查尔斯的双手抓着对方的手臂，试图把他的上身转回前方，“要撞了——！”

飞车车头突然拐过废弃的尖塔，向下俯冲着，两人的屁股像打击乐器疯狂地撞击着坐垫，现在开始滑下去。安全带只是个假象。

“理论上是这样的，”可怕的失重从脚底爬遍查尔斯全身，他的每根头发都要站立起来了，“不过我还没掌握好。但是像操纵小车、感知周围金属这样的小事还是非常轻松的——这意味着我闭着眼睛都能在这里穿梭。”

可怜的查尔斯已经把身子缩成小球了，他双手扯着陈旧的安全带，双眼紧闭着。“我答应你做任何事！真的！只要你安全驾驶！”

飞车神奇地悬挂在空中了，四面车窗透入的冷风刺得查尔斯要流泪。

“真的？”艾瑞克亲了他的耳朵一下，“就等你这一句。”

好极了，查尔斯·泽维尔，有名的心理史学专家，栽跟在人类的恐惧之中了。

“你先把车扶正。”

“好的，”艾瑞克右手搭在他肩膀上，“别怕了。”

前后四面车窗最终还是关上了。查尔斯越发觉得这趟“基地之旅”彻彻底底就是艾瑞克的阴谋。当然，查尔斯也是个非常有原则的人，比如现在，当艾瑞克要求他在后座上给自己来一次超棒的空中口交时，严谨的泽维尔教授会出于安全守则，要求艾瑞克需要留在第一排位置。

这是他仅剩的尊严和骄傲。

艾瑞克利索地答应了，同时也利索地把副驾位置调后、利索地把长裤和内裤褪到膝盖。“不准反悔。”查尔斯当场就想给他欠揍的老二咬上一口，当然是另一种咬法。他跪在座椅前，双肘紧紧扣住艾瑞克的膝盖，脸深深埋在艾瑞克两腿之间的天鹅绒布上，并不想抬起头。

“抱住我的腰，靠上些。”

“如果你确保旅途不再颠簸。”他侧脸依旧黏着那块紫红色的天鹅绒布，奇怪的品味，声音里有些不情不愿。

“当然。”艾瑞克抚摸着他的脸，弯腰在他额头上安抚地印了个吻，同时把双手插进查尔斯乱糟糟、略带湿润的发间。查尔斯的手环了上来，捏揉着他的窄腰，昂起头胡乱地钻进他上衣，用嘴唇夹紧他的乳头又放开，然后又绕着圈用舌面碾过。这方法总是很奏效，艾瑞克很快半勃了。

“我做了我的，你也要做好你的！”查尔斯的头从他宽松的T恤领口钻出来，只够露出两只冰蓝的眼睛。调皮的，不满的。

“不准看着我！看着前方。”有这么一对眼睛看着你怎么可能还能专心驾驶？

艾瑞克搭在查尔斯腰窝的双手滑到了光滑的、大白屁股上。

查尔斯亲着艾瑞克的小腹，舌尖沿着肚脐一路向下，留下并不明显的水渍。那些琐碎的吻又轻又热，潮湿又带着点薄荷的味道，喷在艾瑞克的耻毛上、茎身上，就像他和查尔斯在浴缸里相拥等待热水漫上那种幸福感。艾瑞克的双手贴着查尔斯的后背来回扫动，又移上来摩挲着查尔斯耳廓。他的眼睛根本没有心思看着驾驶窗外那些毫无生气的铁块，只有他腹前那个毛茸茸的、微微移动的褐色脑袋。

当他看着查尔斯双手抚摸他半勃的茎身，扯拉着囊袋，同时用舌尖绕着龟头打转时，他并不意外看到自己的阴茎完全站起来了。谁又能拒绝这个面带潮红、低垂着眼睛又拥有两片美妙嘴唇的人？况且他还是个令人尊敬的教授呢，是的，让教授为你服务可不容易。

查尔斯开始把他的前液当作唇膏涂在自己嘴上，亮晶晶的嘴唇更加诱人了。

“前方有颠簸。”艾瑞克突然把老二捅进查尔斯微张的口腔里，温热的满足感顿时包围了他全身，“只是个善意的提醒。”

“哪扎噶呼蛋！（你这个混蛋）”查尔斯扶着他的茎身小心翼翼地退了出来，“要是你不怕断的话，大可以继续这么做。”他双手还握着发硬的阴茎，对上了艾瑞克的目光，双眉紧皱。

艾瑞克用手指揉松他的眉心，弯下腰抱着他的头，“你还是像以前那样较真。”

“我只是为我的终身幸福着想。”

“噢——”艾瑞克的嘲笑终止在查尔斯的吮吸声中。他灵巧的舌头正在柔软的口腔里四处搅动，沿着冠状沟的走向顶弄，又在马眼位置不断转着圈，好像要钻进他的灵魂深处。在艾瑞克浑身发痒而在身下人双颊留下十指红印时，查尔斯又重重地、长长地吸了一口，长到表盘指针向右疯狂摆动了一次。

艾瑞克十个脚趾在鞋里拼命蜷缩着。

“噢，”他说，“你得原谅我，我太兴奋了，刚才失控——”

查尔斯接下来把他的老二深深吞进喉咙里，他的龟头甚至能感受到对方摇摆的吊钟和收缩的力度，但查尔斯很快退了出来，嘴边流着唾液和大概是自己的前液。他用手背擦了擦，抹在自己脸上，这让艾瑞克更加难受了。“还没准备好。”他说，拉扯着艾瑞克的两颗睾丸，把他的龟头含进去又滑出来，来来回回好几次。

“嗯，查尔斯，”他的腿张得更开了，“我是说，快点进来。”

查尔斯玩弄着艾瑞克湿润卷曲的耻毛并没有回应。他用那双十分富有说服力的蓝眼睛盯着艾瑞克的双眼，里面写满了恶作剧。

艾瑞克知道自己没有说对查尔斯需要听到的词语。

“我……”他的身子再次向前，用阴茎扫过查尔斯的鼻子。这微小的满足感让他的意识稍微清醒了些。“我错了。”

“不对。”查尔斯脸上依旧挂着邪恶的笑容，双手从他阴茎上放开，低头摇着让发丝在他老二上跳舞，细碎的吻依旧折磨着他。

“我求你。”艾瑞克握着他的手臂，“求你了，查尔斯。你以后在床上做什么都行。”是的，在床上，但不包括在图书馆、在实验室或者其它无数的地方。

“求你了。”他把车头缓缓向下，查尔斯开始被迫攀上他的腰了，脸部紧紧地贴住艾瑞克的皮肤以求安慰，嘴里发出小动物般的呜咽声。艾瑞克知道形势开始扭转了。“求你咯？”当车头垂直指向下方，缩在角落的查尔斯已经在他大腿上咬出一个深深的印子，眼角流着本人认为并不存在的泪水。

艾瑞克的目的达到了，他哪想只要棒极了的口交。

当他把飞车移回正常位置并继续稳速行驶时，他从查尔斯腋下捞起了这只湿漉漉的小动物，期间那双爪紧紧箍着他的后颈，一刻也不想放开。“我还要看着前方呢，查尔斯。”阴谋家说，“我这样可怎么开车呀。”

“你是故意的。”当查尔斯双腿不再颤抖，面对面坐在艾瑞克大腿上时，他埋在艾瑞克肩上闷闷地说着，下巴一下一下磕着。“禁止你碰我三天。”

“可是……”艾瑞克笑了，一遍又一遍抚摸着查尔斯的后脑勺，“你现在像一块橡皮泥紧黏着我不放呢。”

“生效期是明天。”他大声嚷嚷，终于把头从艾瑞克的脖颈上松开，通红的眼眶就停在艾瑞克的嘴唇边。艾瑞克是没法忍住去吻那个在怀里扭动的、可爱的心理史学教授。“好啦好啦，我答应你。”他一边想着今天可不能浪费，一边用手探向查尔斯的裤裆。

噢，这很正常。

“你硬了。”

“不可能。”

“重力作用、甚至恐惧都可能导致勃起。”艾瑞克的胡子扎着他的锁骨，“你上星期准备材料的时候告诉我的。”

“或者失禁。”

“很显然你只想用尽最后的力气把我弄软，但很可惜，对我无效。你必须承认你爱惨了这种性爱方式。”

艾瑞克拽着他的手探进了内裤。“不是吗？”两人的手都同时擦过内裤上的湿痕和硬邦邦的条状物，艾瑞克恶意地捏了捏查尔斯的龟头，“不是吗？”另一只手同时扯掉查尔斯的裤子，然后两人看着那条被人否定的阴茎斜斜地指向艾瑞克的小腹。“不是……吗？”

艾瑞克盯着查尔斯。好了，查尔斯脸红得说不出话了。

“所以呢？”他结结巴巴地说。

“我觉得你准备好了。”艾瑞克托着他圆润而光滑的臀部说。“我知道你会狠心让我硬着，但你绝对不会让自己难过的，是吗？”

查尔斯狠狠地堵住了对方的嘴，像狮子啃咬着生肉一样用力。

 

* *

 

查尔斯在艾瑞克给他做扩张的时候没少想着三天惩罚该对艾瑞克做什么。比如说在他面前光着身子走来走去就是不让他抱过来，半夜给他口一下弄醒他然后自己再呼呼大睡，又或者是故意在他上课时给他脑海里插入一些自己自撸的景象和巨大的呻吟声。这些想法都很美好，是的，很快被艾瑞克的冲刺给击碎了。

艾瑞克总有能力压过他体内最难受的一点，又痒又热，但他不能射出来，因为他迷倒全银河的阴茎不知道什么时候被艾瑞克用一个钢圈箍了起来。他甚至鼓励他叫得比平时更大声（“这里只有我们两个人，你喊破喉咙都不会有人知道的。”），所以查尔斯干脆报复地在艾瑞克上臂处继续留下张狂的牙印。

艾瑞克喘着气继续挺进他身体里的时候，没有忘记给车子加多一点颠簸，他甚至坏心肠地在某些重力交换区停止运用能力，任由车子自由下落，然后享受闭着眼睛夹得他更紧的查尔斯和充满爱意的触摸。

“唔，你这个变态！”艾瑞克特别喜欢在操进查尔斯身体里时听见对方骂他的话，因为无论对方怎么骂他，他都是处于上风的那个。

艾瑞克想要在查尔斯身体里留得更久，自然这趟旅途就要更加颠簸。他又再次使用能力把车头垂直指向地面，因为他知道这样做查尔斯肯定会牢牢地夹紧他。出乎意料之外，教授的谨慎再次占了上风，虽然他的后穴还是要命地绞着艾瑞克的老二，但期间艾瑞克的思维却被“安全带”三个大字所占领。查尔斯显然对掉下去有很深的恐惧感。

“抱紧了就不会掉下去了，教授。”艾瑞克托着查尔斯的后颈和脑袋，看着两人的裤子在后座——上方四处乱窜，“你要知道你的男友很会开车。”

查尔斯的脚跟撞击着他的后腰，上身与他的紧紧贴在一起。“我很怀疑这一点，因为他连安全带都不系！”

“如果你太过害怕，”查尔斯发现这辆破车的车头又开始缓缓转变方向——老天——现在是车头朝向天空了，那个万里无云、晴朗的人造天空。所以现在轮到艾瑞克背对地面，而他——只要一睁开眼睛就会从驾驶窗直接看到底下的深渊。

查尔斯把头埋到艾瑞克胸前，四肢像软体动物般吸住住艾瑞克的上身。“天哪。”他发出无奈的低吟，心跳透过两人紧贴的胸膛传递给艾瑞克。

“你的心率突破九十了。”

“闭嘴！”听起来他要哭了。查尔斯哭着的时候才最好看呢。

“好了，查尔斯，闭上眼睛。”飞车开始缓缓启动，“就这样就可以了。”

飞车开始向下俯冲，查尔斯感觉艾瑞克那根老二戳得更深了——深得就像他要把艾瑞克整个人吸进去一样——他甚至恐惧得没法发声只能靠感受两人相连的部位来转移注意力了。

“呜嗯——”查尔斯眼角渗出冰凉的泪水，“停停停！”

车子突然在空中停住了，同时停住的还有艾瑞克的老二。他把它缓缓地抽出来，“像这样吗？”

“不是！”查尔斯的后穴重新把它吞下去，刺痒的肠壁总是让他失去理智。他翘起屁股又重新陷进去，在艾瑞克根部左右移动着。

“那你到底想怎样呢？”艾瑞克哼哼地发着笑。

“动。”

“可是我一动车也动了。”

“哼！”他妥协了，喘息声让艾瑞克胀得发疼，“来吧，艾瑞克。”

汽车又再次坠落。

“操我……呃……”他的声音在废弃的城上回荡，然后就只剩下含糊不清的呻吟声。“嗯？嗯！”

艾瑞克再也不能嘲笑对方了，因为他也加进了那个声音的行列。他感觉两人都要到了。

艾瑞克松开了查尔斯阴茎上的钢圈。

“好了，亲爱的。”他感受着查尔斯加速的心跳声、大口的喘气和浑身黏糊糊的汗液，当然还有他绷紧的身体和几乎要把他绞到痉挛的后穴，“睁开眼睛。”

深渊向查尔斯袭来。他的十指在艾瑞克的后背按进十个小洞，艾瑞克估计明天他得看到淤青了。

“你到了。”艾瑞克的声音包裹着他周身，全身无力的他化作一滩滑溜溜的水，感受着艾瑞克的触摸，他结实的胸膛和精瘦的腰，他的毛发和他的味道。“射出来。”

“来吧，查尔斯。射出来，为我。”

汽车突然停在空中。

“来吧。”

俯冲的景象和反作用力顿时淹没了他，一股美妙的黑暗钻进了意识。他满足地晕了过去，同时在艾瑞克的小腹、脖子和脸上都溅上了自己乳白色的精液。

他迷迷糊糊感觉到艾瑞克把他的体液抹回他嘴唇上，然后开始无尽的亲吻和下坠。

 

醒来的时候他蜷缩在后座上，艾瑞克爱怜地摸着他的后脑勺和后背，光滑的皮肤正享受着他每一次抚摸。两人的衣服因为车窗细缝透进的风挤到了边上。

“到哪了。”他揉揉眼睛，“我晕过去了吗？”

“只是太累睡过去了。”车辆停在半空中，地面的标志清晰可见。“早就到了，等你醒来。”

“还不放开我么？”艾瑞克用拇指来回扫着他的眉峰，重新给他披上自己的外套。“穿衣服吧，会着凉的。”

“我不要。”查尔斯碾压着他的脸，艾瑞克的温度就像美妙的丝绸，“我就要这样。过了明天就得三天不碰你了。”

“坚持原则真的那么重要？”

“当然。”

艾瑞克给查尔斯的衬衣扣上纽扣。

“嘛……你只说是床上。”他说，“这是个很好解决的问题。”

完


	3. 新婚之夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 查尔斯带艾瑞克回母星进行一场特殊的婚礼。

嗯哼，婚礼，这是个非常意味深长的词语。心理史学教授查尔斯·泽维尔通常将其视作外表纯洁内里放荡的处女新娘，因为在无数旧地作品中，她总会在典礼结束的同天晚上发出令人遐想连篇的声音，周身湿润且过分柔软。而现在，他的未婚夫、同为教授的艾瑞克·兰榭尔正用舌头把这位可怜的处女在齿间翻来覆去——我的意思是他正不停地说这个词——

“你能不能停止想象我们的婚礼之夜了！”教授之一涨红了脸，用被子盖过自己的头，大嚷道。他此刻正趴在枕头上，撅着他完美的臀部，腰肌紧绷而疼痛着。“我们的假期申请还没批准呢。”

艾瑞克隔着被子用双手轻揉爱人的后腰。那热度使得查尔斯舒服地伸展双腿，发出一声咕噜。他把那张犹如蚕蛹般包裹对方的被子剥开，推到腰下。“你知道我总有方法拿到许可的，泽维尔教授。”他的手在那片赤裸的皮肤上打着圈，是缓解疼痛的良药。“兰榭尔教授是无所不能。”

操作系教授的按摩技术真是一流，无论是哪种金属还是哪个物种都会拜倒在其魔掌之下，比如说查尔斯和他们家的猫。艾瑞克觉得，他的爱人与猫儿有很多相似之处：都会假正经，嗷嗷叫，以及喜爱用柔软的身躯趴在你身上，瞪着一双圆圆的蓝眼睛。就连在脖上挠痒后的反应也出奇地相似。艾瑞克说不好，到底是猫咪像他，还是他像猫咪。

“不知廉耻。”他呻吟一声，任由后方的男人从他头上扯掉睡衣。查尔斯不必花费力气就从艾瑞克脑中看见两人初次约会的情景——他的未婚夫坚持把他们的第一次亲热称作约会——好吧好吧，查尔斯想。

“这都是你教会我的。”他覆在查尔斯背上，像盖在对方身上一张严严实实的被子，身上洗浴剂的香味和湿润的水汽一同飘进查尔斯的鼻孔。他搓揉着他的手臂，从上臂到手指，再从手指回到后背。“你的背部太紧绷了。”艾瑞克想，下回他应该买一罐乳白色的精油才适合查尔斯的肤色。

“不许再动那些念头了！”

尽管心理史学教授不愿意承认，但这个只在床上戴黑框眼镜、如今啃着他肩膀的斯文败类的确对他有种致命的吸引力。艾瑞克按得他浑身酥软。如果不是读到他脑中的小诡计，恐怕自己就会任他宰割，像只慵懒的猫儿被他逗弄得毫无招架之力。

“你计划好我们的蜜月旅行了吗？”

“没有。”

“hmh...回你的母星如何？”

“如果你指的母星不是我资料上而是真实那颗的话，我……”他摘着未婚夫的眼镜，伸长手臂把那虚假的道具扔在床边小小的重力感应装置里。在那蓝色的透明圆柱体中，眼镜总是保持朝向他的状态。“天哪，”他伸长脖子仔细瞧了瞧，装作恼怒地掐了艾瑞克一下。“你这个小色鬼！你在录像！”

“你说得不对，我可是大色鬼，你才是那个小的。”绿眼睛的教授不允许实际年龄比他大的爱人争辩。他往自己手心倒了点精油，捂热了这才推到查尔斯背上，哈，软软的大白屁股，让他爱不释手。艾瑞克俯身吻着那儿，可遭到了主人顽强的抵抗。

“闭嘴艾瑞克。”

“我的大脑可很难闭嘴。或者你主动来让他闭嘴？比如喝点什么东西……”

“我好累。”他拍开那只伸进自己睡裤的手，转成侧卧的姿势，没好气地闭上了眼睛。艾瑞克盯着他张合的红唇和颤动的粉红眼皮，根本没听进去。他爬到他胸前，沿着起伏的曲线抚摸着查尔斯的身侧。睡裤松松垮垮地挂在他未婚夫的髋骨上。

“今晚没有亲亲吗？”他躺下来，吐息打在查尔斯的锁骨上。

“净说胡话。”

他们家的白猫不合时宜地跳上了床，四只肉垫在两人交叠的大腿间来回踩动。这只叫麦格的猫咪像往常一样，动用那条大尾巴，来回扫动着艾瑞克的手掌，但这回，巨大的手掌非但没有响应它的请求，反而捞起它的肚皮，把它轻轻放回地面。喵！它挣扎想跳回床上，却不得不嘶叫着与一块突然冒出的金属搏斗着。它哀叫着消失在逐渐阖上的门后。

“它说……你非常地……坏。”查尔斯在枕头中闷闷地发声。艾瑞克抵不住那迷离的眼神和缓慢含糊的吐字，开始在他肩骨上轻快地吻着，而查尔斯扭着身子，一边缠着艾瑞克的大腿，一边抓起被子就往身上盖。

“你要闷死我呀？”艾瑞克从被沿冒出头来，开始用腮边小小的胡茬摩挲未婚夫的下巴。

“哼，天天干坏事。”一声哈欠。

“噢宝贝，”艾瑞克把他搂在怀里，摇晃着他，哼笑着。“原来你还有别名叫‘坏事’？”

“说话还是那么不知廉耻。”

“你会是个很好的导师，”艾瑞克终于褪下他的睡裤，指尖在他浓密的毛发间缠绕。在查尔斯唔唔叫着的时候，他堵住了对方的嘴。“我已经等不及接受你的教导了。”

灯一下子灭了。

“噢银河哪……”查尔斯大叫着，被子窸窸窣窣的，同时伴随着的还有一些破碎的笑声以及轻微的水声。他当然知道，每次按摩总会发展成这样的局面。“请告诉我我的未婚夫不是一台机器……嗯呜，好了，轻……轻呜！”

艾瑞克用实力证明了自己。他可是货真价实的操作系教授，无论应对的是各型号的飞船、各类金属，还是精巧的人类身体，他的操作技术都处于宇宙前列。用身体和大脑迷倒全宇宙的心理史学教授今晚再次体会到这一点。

 

* *

 

_祝贺心理史学系教授查尔斯·泽维尔与操作系教授艾瑞克·兰榭尔新婚快乐！_

_肖·塞巴斯蒂安_

_川陀大学校长_

“十足的老狐狸。”艾瑞克在办公室内收到一束特别的兰花。他花了好些时间才从那朵张牙舞爪的白色兰花口中取下这张卡片。烫金字，用的是古老的地球德语，花朵像某些全息恐怖电影的怪兽一样张合着满是利齿的嘴。一如既往的塞巴斯蒂安式扭曲审美。最后他决定把这盘花放在办公室的厕所前。

正如艾瑞克所料，他们在休假申请发出后的两个标准银河周内得到了十分合理、甚至可以说是过分合理的假期，足有两个标准月，八十天。当他们向身边人分享这一消息时，同事个个面露微笑，学生更是手舞足蹈，好像中了一架最新型号的自动迁跃飞船似的。当然，如果这对新婚人士仔细听听，就会发现这群人说的压根不是什么美好的祝福语，而是类似“迷倒全银河的阴茎和魔力之手到底谁控场”、“无奖竞猜他们新婚之夜的次数”类似的污言秽语。

查尔斯听得一清二楚，可他绝对不会与艾瑞克分享这些可恶的话。因为他很确定，他的未婚夫绝对喜欢听这些有关两人的流言，尤其是床上博弈那些部分。他甚至怀疑艾瑞克藏有一个古老的纸质笔记本，上面用漂亮的花体字写满了这些话。他知道自己的未婚夫是个实用主义者，既然把它们抄下来了，他就绝对不会让它们静静躺在那儿，在灰尘中沉寂下来。他会在某些夜深人静的时刻践行它们。他会吻着自己的后颈，睫毛唰唰地在自己脸边扑闪，然后缓缓地、低声地俯在自己发烫的耳旁说着这些让人恼火的词句。更糟糕的是自己居然爱听。

谢顿在上，他是绝对不会认输的！借着回母星的机会，他必须好好整一下这位操作系教授了。于是，在船舱的休息室中，心理史学教授正悲愤地埋在未婚夫胸前，开始向母星发出信号。他从来没有像今天这样，如此庆幸自己的母星是颗特殊的星球。

思维触觉越过茫茫宇宙，最终拥抱了他全身。

“我/我们/盖娅/我们盖娅绝对会协助你，”他听到了令人安心的回应，以及无数欢笑、调皮可爱的念头。“我们期待你的归来。”

“我们必须给他非常多的考验。”

“当然/我同意/我快等不及啦。”

这次，他可有整个星球作为后盾呢，伟大的心理史学教授抱着未婚夫紧实的细腰忍不住笑起来。

“笑什么呢？”艾瑞克在睡梦中嘟囔了一声，“我的教授。”

“我要回家乡了。”查尔斯抖动着双肩说。“十分兴奋。”

“我也很兴奋。”艾瑞克嗯了几声，又沉睡了下去。

这绝对是一次让艾瑞克·兰榭尔毕生难忘的旅行。查尔斯美滋滋地构想着当天的情形，同时枕着盖娅星系二四星球子民的声音安稳入眠。

飞往一颗从未在星区地图标注的星球是件不可思议的事。之所以不可思议，与冗长的航行时间、超空间迁跃造成的身体不适、所经路段之危险几乎无关，问题在于这个星球，或是星系本身。查尔斯是她的孩子，艾瑞克根本就不会怀疑这颗传说之星的存在，可是这不能解释查尔斯现在的行为：他说他正与母星 **沟通** 。银河啊，查尔斯根本没有把手伸进电脑感官连接池中。尽管他是个心灵感应者，再怎么说——感应整个星球——这也太夸张了吧？

“是的，”查尔斯对他眨眨眼睛，“我告诉过你，盖娅是个生命共同体。”

“这个现实超出了我的理解的范围。”

“这个星球上的每个人，都是心灵感应者。”

噢噢，好吧！艾瑞克有些不知所措。但与此同时他开始担心另一件事了。不，不，不能过多地想，否则查尔斯的族人就会看到那些令人羞耻的念头。于是他按照查尔斯的指令，把飞船悬浮在盖娅二四的近地轨道，然后任由这颗古怪的星——抱歉，他不能说未婚夫的母星古怪——在他脑海里发出奇怪的声音。那种感觉太毛骨悚然了，就像整个星球的人类在他脑中齐声说话，但内容又千差万别。

“你理解得不错，我亲爱的，”查尔斯踮起脚，在他嘴唇上轻轻一吻，“我/我们/盖娅/我们盖娅欢迎你的到来。”

艾瑞克再次听到那如同天神般醇厚而庞大的声音一同响起。

“我来解答一下你脑中的那些问题，好吧？”查尔斯扶他躺在驾驶舱前的长椅上，同时跨坐在他身上，用双手捧着他的脸，亲昵地用鼻子磨蹭着他稍凉的鼻尖。“是的，我们共享一切记忆和感觉，包括性那个部分。但我们不会刻意进入别人的思维，它们就在那儿——对我们来说就跟呼吸一样平常。我们是联结又独立的个体。噢对了，对于我们大部分人来说，性不是必须的，因为我们的感受特别多样。”

“你看起来就很热衷。”艾瑞克近距离盯着查尔斯的眼睛说。他们的族人，不会都透过他的眼睛，他的感觉，审查他是否符合资格成为他的伴侣吧？

“唔，我大概是被他们宠坏那个。”查尔斯吻着他，转由用思维发声。“不过很难说，我有好几次发现他们享受这份感觉。”

“所以，你们之间是没有任何秘密的。”

“是的，没有秘密。”查尔斯开口说，湛蓝的眼睛快活地看着他，“所以我们是独特的存在。”

“没有秘密。”艾瑞克呻吟一声，被这巨大的认知所击倒了。他又说了一声。“没有秘密！”这意味着他们激情的小游戏和亲密的情话全被查尔斯族人了解了。怪不得查尔斯根本不在意那个投影软件贩卖到银河每个角落去……

“别担心，你会很喜欢这个地方的。”

查尔斯和盖娅子民一起说道，看着艾瑞克晕了过去。操作系教授晕厥的原因十分好理解，因为他原本以为，他只需面对两位心灵感应者，结果，这个数量——

噢，银河哪！

 

* *

 

“我们好像吓到他了？”查尔斯抚摸着艾瑞克额边的头发，对着温泉边的草地柔声说道。

枕在他大腿上的未婚夫处于一种似睡未睡的状态——艾瑞克正被盖娅大小思维包围，与星上每位生灵交融沟通。他们，或者说我们——盖娅子民总是不分你我，正抚摸艾瑞克周身，触碰他的灵魂。每位首次踏足盖娅的外邦人伴侣总要经历这个过程。查尔斯的父亲布莱恩似乎提前预知到这一点，老早就带着母亲莎伦环游宇宙。他说什么来着，对，“不想过多地感受年轻人脸红耳赤的心跳声。”

真是太贴心了嗬，爸爸妈妈，谢谢你们。

盖娅二四正处深秋，但记忆石阵林总不受时间的制约，这儿的生灵有她们独特的时间表。在飞船着陆后，查尔斯借助她们的力量，背起艾瑞克穿过颜色各异的林子。艾瑞克在他背上流了几道口水，途中似乎醒来了几次，因为他非常疑惑那奇怪的味道到底从哪而来。查尔斯几乎笑了出来。如果他醒来知道自己背着他走了这么长时间，那表情一定非常好玩。

湖中央的几孔泉眼汩汩往外冒着水，雾气就从那儿一路往上飘，把远处的记忆石阵笼罩在她氤氲的纱衣下。查尔斯把艾瑞克轻放在地，解下自己身上的衣袍，叠好而后垫在他头下。他走到湖边，绷直脚尖触了触水面，然后迈进清澈的水中。他抬头看向天空，绚丽银河正在盖娅紫蓝色的夜色中闪耀着。

“好呀，”泛起涟漪的水拍打着他的身体。他潜进水下，抚摸着脚底浑圆的石头，又让小小的鱼儿啄着他的指尖。“嗯。”这儿一切如旧。

他的脑中闪过一阵愉悦的白光。查尔斯用手掌舀起泉水，往自己的颈边泼去，又把头埋在水中，亲吻着微微起伏的波纹，浸湿他的头发。夜色毫不影响他的目力。在他的童年时代，盖娅二四总是比起盖娅星系的其它成员更受他喜爱，也许就是这儿开阔的视野和美丽璀璨的夜空。这颗星，与远古的人类起源星球一样，有着同样美丽的蓝色。每次艾瑞克凝视他双眼，并且称赞他的瞳色时，他总是说，我的母星比我的眼睛可还要漂亮哪。

艾瑞克在岸边翻了个身，但还没真正清醒。这种感觉无疑是新鲜且强烈的——在朦胧之中，他的思维随水波荡漾，钻进查尔斯双腿间，又分成每颗水滴在他光滑、白皙的肌肤上滑动。他化身为风，亲吻着他泛着粉红、闪耀水光的胸膛，盘旋在他腰间，感受查尔斯身上那股草木的芬芳。他是水，也是风。他能感觉到自己的存在，又坦然接受其它生灵走进他灵魂深处，以至于他也能变成他们。盖娅上的一切如此紧密相连，又如此不同。

当他撑起上身，张开眼睛往湖中看去时，查尔斯刚好从水中冒出头来，往岸边走着。他的下半身隐在墨蓝色的水中。他弯腰勺着水，正好侧身对着艾瑞克——会是故意的吗——湖水濡湿了他的脸庞，他卷翘的发尾是湿润的，柔软的乳尖正滴落着小小的水珠，噢，银河哪，艾瑞克几乎还没开口——

_那一双雪样的乳峰!_

_那一双肥白的大腿!_

_这全身的曲线!_

“噢！”他大喊着，环顾着四周在风中摇曳的树和花草，捂住了自己的双眼。只有风声和静谧的水声。他跪坐在地上。“谁在说话？”

查尔斯蹲在他身旁，湿漉漉的手臂在艾瑞克的衬衫上留下水渍。“是你。”

“我没说过这样的话！”

“是周围可爱的小家伙们把你要说的话说出来了。”

“什么？”艾瑞克疑惑不解，“这附近有人吗？”

“没有。”查尔斯托着他的脸。他未婚夫的反应真是可爱。

“你说的……难道是……这些树……草……”

“嗯，生命共同体，”查尔斯说，吻上了他。“你现在是我们的一员了，你可能还没适应好，所以有些晕厥的感觉。”

“呃，我们的婚礼在哪儿举行？”

“就在这里。”当艾瑞克把他扑倒在地，深陷在柔软的草地中时他说，柔软的头发拂过身下的花朵。“盖娅大地就是我们的证婚人。试一下用我们的声音说话。”

“所以我是入赘了/Ich will meine Seele tauchenin den Kelch der Lilie hinein。”

“你还没掌握好技巧。你不能一边跟我说话一边在我脑袋里用古老的语言吟诗。”查尔斯搂着未婚夫的后颈，在他身下抖动着。他笑的时候，艾瑞克能从他眼中看见星光。“虽然我们喜欢你用那种语言说话的声音。”

“好的，我再试试。”艾瑞克顿了顿，“我愿与查尔斯·泽维尔结成伴侣/你有一根让我疯狂的阴茎！”

“艾瑞克！”查尔斯与他们周围的草一同抖动，“你太可爱了，我亲爱的。”

“饶了我吧，查尔斯，你们族人的沟通方式实在太过困难了！”

“我知道有种沟通特别容易，”查尔斯解开他的衬衫，同时抚摸着艾瑞克的腹肌，手探进下方炙热的、跃动的内里。“而且你很擅长。”

“我希望族人们不要用心聆听这个地方的声音。”

“我的甜心，他们总归会听到的。可他们就是我们呀。”

 

* *

 

查尔斯说得不错，这的确是一趟毕生难忘的旅行。当他把查尔斯压在湖边那片草地，他能感受到草叶摩挲后背和大腿的刺痒，风略过趾缝，还有那种沉甸甸的、发热的触感。这种感觉原本属于查尔斯、属于他身下的棵棵小草，而如今，他也毫无障碍地感受到了。查尔斯这会儿浑身发软，渴求他的欲望借由大地的力量直达他灵魂深处。艾瑞克很难描述这种感觉，大概是他还没完全适应这片土地的原因——

他俯身亲吻着查尔斯微微起伏的小腹，同一股热流在他们身体里流窜。“唔，”查尔斯没法言语，只是叫着他的名字。“艾瑞克。”这个名字里包含了许多的信息，新任的盖娅子民毫不费力就读懂了。艾瑞克滑到他两腿之间，用双手托起查尔斯浑圆的臀——像布丁似的，稍微一摇就会抖动，滑溜溜的，听到这个比喻没多久，查尔斯就羞得让自己的意识逃到旁边的水中。艾瑞克抓住了他，让他透过自己眼睛看着自己，然后细细舔着查尔斯发热的身躯和黏糊糊的性器。

他开始在查尔斯耳边说着话。一边说，他一边用双手在他赤裸的皮肤上来回滑动。他在查尔斯体内，查尔斯也在他深处，这种感觉是前所未有的，而现在两人不过是互相触碰、口齿交缠而已。

艾瑞克发现远处的泉水越发热了起来。他趁着查尔斯喘息的时候，把自己的勃起缓缓埋进他的体内。“里头的鱼儿能受得了你的温度么？”

“你太低估它们了。”他轻喘一声。“况且你的温度也不怎么样。”

艾瑞克挺身送进。

“唔你怎么能，”他躲避着艾瑞克落在他颈上细碎的吻，心脏剧烈搏动着，“作弊！你不能都让小家伙们说着我们学生那些怪……呜！话来刺激我。”

“可你喜欢听，”他碾磨着自己的未婚夫，同时带过一股风亲吻他的脚板。“在盖娅大地上我们是无法说谎的。”

“大色鬼！”查尔斯盯着他抖动的长睫毛，脚趾全都蜷了起来。他把双手探进艾瑞克浓密的棕发中胡乱扯着，紧紧闭着眼睛，虽然他深知闭上双眼根本没有任何作用。他全身翻腾着汹涌的情欲，他现在迫切需要，需要他的未婚夫停止那些恼人的行为，赶紧咬他、撕碎他、蹂躏他，把他变成一滩黏糊糊的水，让他停止思考。此刻查尔斯根本无暇顾及族人们在他脑海深处的那些轻笑声，当然他们也非常自觉地逐个退场了。

艾瑞克把他抱起来，让他双膝分开，夹在自己腰间，后背触上了凹凸不平的硬物。查尔斯用手掌向后探索着，才发现两人已经来到那颗平坦的大石头上，那正是每位盖娅伴侣结合和宣誓的地方。他不知道对方怎么找到这个地方的……或许他的学习能力实在太过强大。

读我的心。艾瑞克的声音从四面八方包裹住他的身体。告诉我你听到了什么。

当然不是什么正经的字句，查尔斯太过了解他了。 _让我们在盖娅上弄个震耳欲聋的声音，把我吸进你的灵魂深处，让我饮净你身上的每一滴……_

艾瑞克站在他面前眨眨眸子，眼神洁净得如南边的小鹿。就是用同一种眼神，艾瑞克开始运用他那挺直的鼻子在自己家臀缝间前后摩擦，非要他的爱人情难自控，把周边树木刷得窸窣发响，在艾瑞克脑中无数次亲吻他、碾压他方可罢休。查尔斯喘息着从思维中退出来。

“你不能把我放在石上做。”在艾瑞克捏着他脚腕分开双腿时查尔斯毫无说服力地威胁着，“宣誓石会记录盖娅伴侣在这附近的一切记忆……唔……”

“他们不在意的。”艾瑞克吮吸着他的乳尖，打断了他的话，再次埋进查尔斯的体内，而后者正用手指紧攀着石沿的角，因为他真的不能确保自己能安稳坐在那块倾斜六十度的巨石上。“说不定，我们成为后世的一段佳话。”

“艾瑞克！”查尔斯喘息着，嗔怒道，“要干正事就不要废话太多。”

“遵命，我的教授，我的丈夫。”艾瑞克的思维触觉瞬间笼罩了他的全身，渗进他身上的每一寸肌肤，同时，他用双手插进查尔斯曲卷、略带潮意的头发，品尝他，朝拜他。在这冰凉却充满无数前人记忆的巨石上，艾瑞克与查尔斯十指交缠，胸膛紧贴，心跳同调。他的语言和思维同时发响。

“查尔斯·泽维尔，我以盖娅之名发问，你愿意与艾瑞克·兰榭尔结成伴侣吗？”

“我愿意。”

这是一个无需思考的简单问题。查尔斯颤抖着看进他幽深的绿眼睛里，与他相融在意识之河中。他们在盖娅全体意识以及头上璀璨银河的见证下作出了承诺，因此他们的精神将联结一起，即便死后也在盖娅大地上永恒存在。

我们/他们是盖娅。

 

**完**

 

 

\------

*前者选自郁达夫《沉沦》，后者为海涅《诗人之恋》诗句：“我要把我的灵魂，浸入百合的花杯”，纯粹是我的恶趣味使然hh


End file.
